


Blue Twilight

by Eitherfeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitherfeline/pseuds/Eitherfeline
Summary: This is bad im sorry





	Blue Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad im sorry

The two women stood around the pool table, the only sounds that hung in the air with the smell of whiskey were the clacks of pool balls. Brooklyn was dazed, her only support was the cue she leaned against. Colette, on the other hand, was focused on the game between them. She circled the table and sized up the position of the balls. As she leaned in front of Brooklyn to reach the billiard ball, she heard a wolf whistle from behind her. In a fluster, Colette hit the white ball too close to a corner and it fell into a pocket.  
“Nice trash shot.” Colette snapped up and glared up Brooklyn. The taller woman shot a grin to her, quirking up an eyebrow.  
“Something wrong doll?” Colette huffed at the question. She walked to the opposite end of the table and picked up a nearly empty glass.  
“You messed up my shot, you ass.”  
Brooklyn’s dazed look shifted to something more puckish, sharp grey eyes betraying more than just a drunken sheen. Colette tried to hide a blush as she drank the remnants of the whiskey in her glass. Brooklyn pushed herself up from her leaning position and picked the ball out of the leather pouch it fell in.   
She began walking around the pool table, finding the best position for a splash on the cluster in the bottom left corner. Colette tried to ignore the urge to stare at her ass. Placing down the cue ball in its spot, she looked up to Colette and motioned to the talc sitting on the border of the table.  
“Mind helping me out?” At the request, Colette picked it up and handed the talc to her. Opting to ignore how Brooklyn’s hand lingered, she turned towards the bottle of whiskey and brimmed her cup. As she watched the twirling tornado in her cup, she didn’t notice the cracking in the air. She also didn’t notice the sound of balls falling into pouches. Colette only looked up when Brooklyn leaned in front of her. A smile played across her face as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder. Leaning over a little, Colette saw that all of Brooklyn’s striped balls went in.  
She highly doubted the win, but arguing with Brooklyn would be useless. Despite her own opinions of the woman, she was persuasive as all hell. Colette plopped down into the chair on the left of the table. Brooklyn followed after her, but instead sat on the table, staring intently at the doctor.  
“Upset, doll?”  
“Don’t patronize me, Rainer.”  
“Well, it wasn’t the goal.” Flushed face, dilated pupils. Colette didn’t even wanna know her pulse. A giddiness filled her all of a sudden.  
“You’ll have to make it up to me.” A devilish smile on that gorgeous face.  
“By all means, let me.”  
The night dissipated into dark


End file.
